Radiant heat ovens are known and exist in the art and comprise of an oven space that is heated by heat generated by electrical resistant heating elements or gas burners. Radiant heat ovens are prone to developing areas of higher temperatures within the oven space, which results in non-uniform cooking.
Convection ovens and steam convection ovens are also known and exist in the art and comprise of an oven space that is also heated by electric resistant heating elements and/or gas burners. However, unlike radiant heat ovens, convection ovens include a fan or blower that is operated to recirculate the hot air in the oven space. As a result, the oven space is uniformly heated and areas of higher temperatures are prevented from developing. The uniform heat distribution within the oven space results in quicker cooking times over radiant heat ovens and uniform cooking. Despite the benefits provided by convention ovens, the cost to purchase and maintain a convention oven limits their use in the typical residential household.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for use with a radiant heat oven that is capable of providing the benefits of a convection oven to the radiant heat oven without requiring modification of the radiant heat oven.